


2- Kiss (naked)

by Eliott_Rust



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust





	2- Kiss (naked)

**2- Kiss (naked)**

It was one of those warm summer nights, when the slums turned into nothing more than a stinky cesspit. Heat was too much to bear. The large fan on the ceiling of Corneo’s men room was set on full speed, and the temperature was almost tolerable.

Most of the guys were feeling horny as fuck, and they had decided to invite some girls to share their evening –and the slightly cool room they had to offer was an argument that few could actually resist-

There were five of them, Milan, Manolo, Andrej, Sailor and Rolfo. They had seduced three girls they already knew in a nearby bar, and dragged them along, in addition to two honeybees that they had invited over for a drink –and of course, for a little bonus time afterwards. Olivia sat on Milan’s knees, and she was visibly having a good time with the young dark haired man, a physical feature she seemed to enjoy a lot. Rolfo sat on the other side of a room, watching her from afar, a young redhead between his knees. She kissed her way down to his crotch, sucking on his skin and getting him undressed without any shame. He granted her very little attention and didn’t even try to protest when she dragged his wife-beater over his head to take a better view on his chest. He looked at her with a pleading stare. He would have said her name but he realized he couldn’t remember it.

“-Baby, stop teasing and suck me, will you?”

She giggled and teased him a little more before complying. Rolfo’s eyes were stuck over her mouth engulfing his need for a few seconds, but quickly, they wandered back to check on his beloved favourite. Olivia was now almost naked if it hadn’t been for a little pink crop top, and she was riding Milan’s cock with a hungry look in her eyes. The gunman bit his lips when he noticed the look on her face, a pang of unexpected jealousy mixed with unbearable arousal rising in his lower regions. Him? Jealous? Come on, that was bullshit. He pushed the little lady’s mouth away from his dick.

“-I wanna fuck you hard.”

She smirked.

“-By all means, please do.”

Due to the warmth, she wore little clothes and they were soon both naked. A condom was quickly put on and Rolfo inserted himself smoothly in her pussy, kissing her neck, biting her shoulder. Her eyes were beautiful, light green, and he noticed she had freckles almost everywhere. Things got steamy but he wasn’t looking at her anymore. Indigo eyes looked away only to meet mahogany ones, a horny grin was plastered on Olivia’s face, and she bit her lower lip and rise her eyes to the sky as she rocked her hips hard against Milan, who was fondling her breasts. Rolfo could feel his length twitch at the show she was putting on for him, and he made the redhead turn around so that Livia could have a good view of him screwing her like mad.

The red-haired girl let out a deep moan.

“-Please, don’t you dare stop.

-Don’t worry, just enjoy, we’ve got all night.”

Yet he looked away from Olivia for a while, because their little silent game was too much of a turn-on to last long. Like Rolfo’s partner, Milan seemed lost in pleasure and totally oblivious of the fact that the girl he was fucking didn’t even look at his face, as cute and young as he could be. Rolfo wasn’t sure he really cared, anyway. When he was Milan’s age, he wouldn’t have given a damn either.

The marksman’s scarred hands ran over his partner’s back, to her hips, and he left a few scratches with his bitten nails. She shivered and moaned again at the sensation. Her left hand wandered between their legs and she started massaging his balls. He moaned loudly and she laughed in delight. Making this notoriously silent dude moan was of reward by itself. Olivia carefully watched them, recognizing the little tell-tale signs of pleasure over his body but mostly on his face. She wasn’t jealous, unlike him, because she didn’t really like the sianese man at that time, but she still was bemused by his beauty. Maybe she enjoyed it even more when the stern mask he always put on started to split at the seams, which only occurred during sex. She realized she enjoyed it when he looked like he was having fun, when he felt good. She started massaging her clit and pulled Milan’s face closer to her bosom so that he could eat her nipples out. The young dude obeyed and started pinching and devouring the dark buds of skin, sucking hard and even letting Olivia feel his teeth grazing her sensitive skin. She whimpered. He was rock-hard inside her and went fast and nasty.

The red-haired girl came once, and kept on going, her pussy painfully tight around her partner’s shaft. They changed position again and went back to face each other, rolling over the carpet on the floor. They would have rug-burns afterwards, but it was absolutely worth the pain. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side to gain access to her neck. He sucked and bit her hard. Far from a turn-off, it immediately sent her over the edge and she came once more. The gunman focused on Olivia once more, he felt he was getting close too. He had to share this with her. Their eyes met again, her head was a little thrown backwards, he could see her teeth as Livia seemed to be lost in the painful pleasure that washes over every nerve right before an orgasm. She came hard while staring at him, and never left his eyes when she let Milan come inside her. This was too much. Rolfo let himself go and collapsed in the redhead’s arms. Olivia kissed Milan on the cheek before rising from his lap. He turned his head to check where she was headed, and understood when he caught sight of Rolfo. The young dude laughed.

“-You could’ve told me, I’d have put on a better show for you, man.”

The sianese remained silent but smiled. Olivia came close to him and the red-haired girl. She grabbed Rolfo by his hair, pulled hard, kissed him with bruising force, bit his lower lip, licked it, shoved her tongue into his mouth once again and finally let him go, leaving him bemused as he was still inside the other girl. Said girl pushed him away and out of her body, slapped him hard, called him an asshole, grabbed her clothes and went away. The marksman didn't care. Not only was it the first time that Olivia actually kissed him, but he had never, ever, been kissed that good before and he was having a hard time regaining his breath. Olivia had grabbed Rolfo from behind, caressing his whole chest. He let himself rest against her and let out a delighted sigh.

“-You’re a slut, you know that, southern boy?

-I’d say we’re a perfect match, cara mia.”

Soft hands went down on him. She unwrapped a new condom as he discarded the one he was wearing, and they went for round two with Milan watching carefully from the couch where he was smoking.  


End file.
